La mission
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Link a reçu une mission top secrète de Luberier. Saura-t-il ne pas le décevoir?


**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Dr. Gray-Man

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** Aucun

**Disclaimer : **heureusement pour Link, Allen et les autres, ils sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino (vu tout ce qu'il leur arrive avec moi, ils doivent être vraiment soulagés^^^)

**Notes : **Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF. Le but est d'écrire en une heure un OS sur un thème imposé. Pardonnez les fautes d'orthographes.

**Thème : **consommation (ici pris dans le sens de beoins/dépenses de l'Ordre noir)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'inspecteur Howard Link était exténué. Complètement lessivé. Bref, au bout du rouleau. Cela faisait trois jours, ou plutôt trois lit, qu'il n'avait pas pu bénéficier du confort douillet d'un lit. Et pour cause : son chef bien-aimé, le grand, le magnifique Leverier, lui avait confié deux missions mission qu'en temps que subalterne zélé, il se devait de remplir.

Il y avait tout d'abord la mission officielle, à savoir la surveillance continuelle du jeune Allen Walker, l'hôte du Quatorzième. Il se devait d'être à ses côté vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, 365 jours par an afin de déterminer si oui ou non, il avait le contrôle sur le Noah sommeillant en lui et, surtout, s'il représentait une menace pour la Congrégation ainsi que la bonne marche de leur mission divine.

Mais ce n'était pas cette tâche-là qui était épuisante. Contrairement à ce qu'il ne l'avait craint, le jeune Exorciste n'avait pas essayé de se dérober à sa surveillance ou refusé de remplir l'un des milliers d'exemplaires qu'il lui avait préparé.

Non c'était l'autre, sa mission secrète, qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. En effet, qui aurait crû qu'éplucher les comptes et les dépenses de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, tous secteurs confondus, serait aussi épuisant? Pas lui en tout cas… Etant un Corbeau, un soldat d'élite du Vatican, il avait toujours cru que le travail administratif, la paperasse, était nettement plus facile que les missions de terrain, où la mort le guettait à chaque tournant. La preuve, il aimait élaborer des questionnaires tous plus tordus les uns que les autres à ses moments perdus.

Maintenant, il s'était rendu compte à quel point il avait tort. Non, les enquêtes administratives n'avaient rien d'une sinécure, surtout quand on pensait à l'argent que la Congrégation dilapidait de tous les côtés. Sa liste se rallongeait de jour en jour, la fin de son enquête s'éloigner de plus en plus et son découragement augmenter proportionnellement.

Il y avait tout d'abord les frais médicaux. Pansements, désinfectants, frais d'interventions chirurgicales,… A la limite, ils étaient impossibles à éviter. Mais tout de même, ces foutus Exorcistes pouvaient bien arrêter de foncer dans le tas, comme des bourrins, dès qu'ils voyaient des Akumas. A chaque mission, même la plus petite, ils revenaient couverts de bleus. Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, si en plus ils ne faisaient pas attention et abimaient leurs Innocences qui déjà au départ étaient fragile… pas étonnant de voir le Comte remporter bataille sur bataille

Mais s'il n'y avait que ça… s'il n'y avait que les frais causés par leurs blessures en mission… Non, les soixante pourcent du budget médical servaient à guérir les blessures causés par un seul Exorciste. Les Traqueurs ainsi que les séjours de Lavi et d'Allen se comptaient par dizaines. Tout ça parce qu'un dénommé Yuu Kanda était incapable de se retenir de dégainer son katana dès que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole, préférant éliminer le problème à la racine. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à canaliser sa colère.

Il y avait ensuite les frais de nourriture. Enfin, ceux liés à un seul Exorciste : Allen Walker. Dans le cadre de son rapport, Link avait tenu à faire une moyenne de tout ce que le jeune homme engloutissait. Résultat : en moyenne, il engloutissait cinq entrées, neufs plats principaux et onze desserts par repas. Ce qui représentait un budget de plusieurs milliers d'euros par mois rien que pour lui tout seul. Certes, il était un Symbiotique, brulait beaucoup de calories amis il pouvait tout de même y aller mollo.

Il y avait également le problème Cross Marian. Déjà en tant qu'être humain –Link n'avait jamais rencontré personne d'aussi désagréable, c'était un véritable démon à côté de son cher et adorable Luberier- mais surtout comme adulte responsable. Le total de ses dettes s'élevaient à plusieurs milliards, tout ça en frais d'hôtels cinq étoiles, en vins millésimés, en dédommagement à des maris dont l'honneur avait été bafoué… la liste était longue et Link s'était surpris à rougir plusieurs fois en lisant certains justificatifs de dépense. Après tout, il venait du Vatican et n'était pas trop habitué à ce genre de choses.

Mais surtout, c'était dans les frais de la Section Scientifique et le budget alloué à leurs recherches. Là aussi des mesures étaient nécessaires. Financer la recherche sur l'Innocence, leur synchronisation,… d'accord. Mais financer les recherches de ce fou de Grand Intendant… hors de question ! De un, ses Komurins et ses potions en tout genre ne servaient absolument à rien. Ensuite, leurs dommages collatéraux étaient élevés. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien que l'industrie du bâtiment – verriers, couvreurs, carreleurs, ébénistes, architectes et autres maçons en tout genre- prospérait autours de la Congrégation…

Et encore, ce n'était que les dépenses importantes, auxquelles s'ajoutaient d'autres menus frais quotidiens qui, en s'accumulant, formaient un total gigantesque.

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard :_

Arrivé au bout de sa tache, qui avait tout de même nécessité quatre mois de travail assidus et entrainé une fracture au crane lorsque l'une des armoires de la salle des archives, « rangée » par Komui, s'était écroulée sur lui lorsqu'il avait glissé sur l'une des innombrables feuilles jonchant le sol, il manqua de faire une syncope. Le nombre était véritablement astronomique. En tout cas, il n'avait pas intérêt à être dans les parages quand Luberier lirait son rapport. Parfois, la surveillance continuelle d'Allen Walker, même si lassante à cause de l'absence de résultat, pouvait avoir du bon…


End file.
